workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
DBG Timeline
Timeline Circa Age 250 *Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortune-telling business. *Age 261: **King Yemma travels Snake Way to receive training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love. **On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet, causing a drought. Katas sends his son away on a space ship but dies before he can follow him. All Namekians, except for Guru and Lord Slug, perish. The child is forced to land on the planet Earth. *Age 430: Master Roshi is born. *Age 431: **The Nameless Namekian becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Guardian. **Around the same time, Garlic also becomes the Guardian’s pupil. He and the Nameless Namekian compete over who will be the next Guardian of Earth.... *Age 448: Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Master Mutaito. He falls in love with Fanfan causing a rift between himself and Master Shen. *Circa Age 450: Master Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top. He begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. *Age 451: King Kai's encounter with Beerus. *Circa Age 453: Master Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying. *Age 459: Mercenary Tao is born. *Age 461 **The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after separating himself from the evil in his being. The evil in Kami's being becomes King Piccolo. The King Piccolo wars begin. Piccolo is sealed in the Electric Rice Cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. **Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. *Age 470: Kami creates the Dragon Balls. *Age 553: Master Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. *Age 650: **Roshi finds the Three-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his island. **The 1st World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *Age 658: Grandpa Gohan is born. *Age 662: Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. *Age 703-712: Nappa is born. *Age 710: **King Chappa is born. **The 13th World Martial Arts Tournament is held with Master Roshi becoming the winner. *Age 712: Dr. Briefs founds the Capsule Corpopration after inventing the revolutionary “Hoi-Poi Capsules”. *Age 715: Emperor Pilaf and Ninja Murasaki are born. *Age 720: Tights Brief is born. *Age 730: Mercenary Tao begins his career as a mercenary. *Age 731: **The Saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord King Cold and start conquering planets to sell. **King Vegeta marries his queen. *Age 732: **Vegeta, Launch, and Broly (DBS) are born. **The opening events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly take place. **King Cold visits Planet Vegeta to announce his retirement and that his son, Frieza, will take over command of the Saiyans. **Broly: BR is sent to the inhospitable Vampa due to his abnormal power and potential danger. Paragus follows him to the planet via spaceship. Age 733: *Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan are born. *May 8: Earth's current king, King Furry, is sworn in. **August 18th: Alexander is born in Parsley City with a power level of 20 due to his past lives power being added onto this life's power. Alex's parents were immigrants who died in a terrorist attack, leaving Alex an orphan with no familial connections. *Age 736: Mr. Satan and Krillin are born. *Age 737: **Goku, Broly and Chi-Chi are born. **Chi-Chi's mother dies from an illness. **The new strengthened Saibamen are developed. **The events of Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child take place. ***Bardock returns to Planet Vegeta on Frieza's orders and sends his son Kakarot to the distant planet Earth. *The events of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman take place. **Goku lands on Earth and is found by Grandpa Gohan. *Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyans including Bardock and Gine in the process. **The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku take place. **The opening events of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock take place. Age 738: *Five years old, Alex begins learning Martial Arts from a local master and rapidly mastered his teachings in under two years. Age 740: *Aged seven, Alex left to learn from Master Roshi, but after surviving bandits, dinosaurs, and criminals of all types he was denied... Alex refused to accept that and waited a month before Roshi agreed to teach him. **Alex made good time in picking up and delivering milk to the inhabitants of the Training Island and it was all delivered before breakfast time due to Alex pushing himself. **Alex plowed a field with his bare hands, drawing blood but naturally healing himself just enough to allow his hands to still grow stronger. **Alex had breakfast and after some testing that proved his intellect and knowledge, Roshi began training Alex in actual martial arts. **After Lunch, Alex was put through Construction Work, and while working at full speed he was working even faster than the machinery. **Swimming 10 laps: Alex managed to keep ahead of the sharks, but he was quite afraid, which Gamer's Mind actively dispelled. **Dodging bees: Alex used his sight, hearing, and speed to narrowly dodge the bee strings, but it took a lot of practice. Age 745: **Alex won the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament, Roshi 2nd, Spike the Devil Man 3rd. Alex narrowly won, but it was hard fought and mostly due to extensive training from Master Roshi, who was able to focus solely on training Alex for 5 years. *Alex went to climb Korin's Tower and managed it with only moderate difficulty; it took him six hours. **Catching Korin to drink the Sacred Water took three days, but Alex reclimbed the tower each day to truly test himself and then tried catching Korin. The final time Alex climbed the tower, it took him an hour and a half. *Training with Kami and Mr. Popo: With a 750 PL at the start, Alex left with a PL of 7000. Possessions: *Home constructed via Magic Materialization and other powers. Category:Timelines